Cruel Intentions
by TheBossHog
Summary: Matt's heart is broken, as he vows to return his pain. By forcing himself onto the ones he see are important in Tai's life. The same way he did to him, causing the sudden act of vengeance. (Mature Reader Intended)


Cruel Intentions

* * *

**Authors note: I guess this is sort of borrowing/stealing the concept from the movie with the same title, but it's got Digimon and a different plot? I also don't own any of the characters used, mentioned in anyway shape or form... (Intention of Continuing)**

* * *

The news was glass shattering even weeks later it ate away at him, constantly. Matt was tired of his own sorrow, with having to watch them and pretend. How did he let this happen? It only seemed to happen because he let it. Tai managed to steal Sora, Matt's girlfriend, away from him. He didn't let the pain sink in; until they first kissed in front of him. It was at that moment, Matt vowed to himself that he would make Tai Kamiya pay. By stealing away, all the important women in his life. The same way Tai insured his relationship with Sora.

The first person to come to his mind, Matt wasn't going to let pass up. He was going after Kari, Tai's younger sister, first. At sixteen, Kari was still the sweet and kind girl he knew, but she had grown. Into a lusted after and treasured friend among many, including Matt. He knew Kari never involved herself with anyone, yet, including his younger brother. That didn't stop him from looking around her room, finding photos of himself, and other playthings. When planning his move it needed to be sudden and quick. With Kari still living with her parents in their apartment, along with Tai. Anyone could come in to stop them

Word that their parents were going out of the city to visit relatives. Meant that Kari was left with Tai as her 'guardian'. When Matt got to the apartment, it was just like he planned. Kari was alone, but for how long though? He needed to act fast, slipping inside he searched for her. Finding her not in her room, or the bathroom, but out on the apartment balcony. He took a moment to admire her from afar; how her chestnut brown hair, flowed in the cooling breeze. Her smooth well toned legs; reflecting the light of the sun, beautifully. Her maturing and perky breasts; heaving in exhaustion from the heat. Lastly, was that glorious and eye-popping posterior of hers; which was only accentuated by her tight fitting yellow shorts.

Jiggling from side to side with her every movement; fanning herself off as best. Matt could feel himself beginning to swell, if he was going to get back at Tai. It was going to be through all the women he knew, and loved. He headed towards the balcony, catching Kari's attention. "Oh Matt~" She greeted him; looking back her face a slight tinge of red, beads of sweat rolling down her angelic face. "Tai's out with Sora, if you wanted to-" Matt closed the balcony window and walked up behind her. His hands touching her back; rubbing against her shoulders, carefully and daringly.

That's when she could feel it; poking against the left side of her butt. It was noticeable and it was throbbing against her. "I-i-i..."  
"Shh..." Matt blew into her ear, making her gasp in surprise. "I won't tell, Tai." Kissing the back of her neck, Kari let out a passionate sigh. To the feeling of his hands groping and grasping at her breasts. Rubbing against her sensitive nipples, teasingly, before pulling away to grab at her again.

"_There are people... all around us..._" Kari began to pant under Matt's constant rubbing and stroking. As to her side was another tenant, hanging the rest of their laundry. "_This is, so wrong~_" Kari huffed as Matt's hands firmly grasped a firm hold of her ass. "Haa~"

"_He's putting his hands all over me..._" With a quick movement she felt the hands find themselves between her legs. "No... Don't... Don't spread my legs open-!" shifting awkwardly from side to side, only helped his actions.

"Your ass is so soft" Matt commented, feeling her all over. "Haa, Haa. Your ass is amazing" he groaned softly, pressing himself up and against her backing rear.  
"Huff, Huff...It's so firm" He panted along with her as Kari held onto the railing, sighing softly. He began to undo her belt buckle, which suddenly had her covering up.

"No- Not that! I can't, I'm still-" She blushed embarrassed as Matt continued kissing the back of her neck.  
"Then I'll just have to..." There was a shuffling of garments from behind her. Then she felt it; pressing up against her butt, again.

The feeling of Matt's long, hard and throbbing member was bare, on her. "N-No way..." In her shock, Kari pushed herself back into it more.  
"I can't hold it any longer!" Matt admitted; dragging himself down her firm ass and revealing from in-between her shaky legs. His throbbing and aching hard-on to Kari's growing eyes of panic "_What's this__!?"_

"I'm going to rub it, right between your thighs~" He wrapped his hands around her waist "_But we're __on__ the __balcony__-!_" she screamed internally.  
"_No..._" Kari was at a loss as Matt forced himself in-between her legs.

"Ooh, It's better than I imagined!" He tightened his grip around her waist. "_He's rubbing his dick in-between my thighs_" She repeated again feeling herself; shifting and fidgeting against his body.

"They're so soft" He started to comment. Greedily, grinding himself up against her again and again. "And yet..." Breathing into her left ear to her sighing. "They're firm! And your pants feel so~" Feeling himself quicken his pace again; Kari felt her legs dripping of sweat. Not only sweat but she was beginning to feel, good. "_He's... using my body to stroke his dick..._"

"_Haa~ __It's so slippery_" His member slid in and out. Slick with his pre-cum and what could only be her own, excitement. "I can't get enough!" He said, for the both of them.

"_It's going in and out..._" She trembled in closer to him.

"This is the best!" He gloated as Kari continued to watch from between her legs. The longer she watched him rubbing against her thighs, the better it felt. "Ooh~" Matt's sigh of relief from behind her, excited her more. "It's so tight now!" Kari's legs unconsciously; squeezed tightly around his dick, making both their sensations grow.

He soon found out that he didn't have to thrust in and out himself anymore. As Kari began to do all the work herself; pushing her hips back and forth into him, forcibly. "You're moving on your own now~" He laughed pulling her in closer. Smacking her on the ass to a hot moan. "You're so erotic!"

"I'm so lucky to know an erotic girl like you!" Matt spanked her again.

"I can't stop moving my hips~!" Kari huffed underneath him; pushing herself closer than before.

**SMACK**, **SMACK**, **SMACK**. Spanking her three times, Matt let her belt slip off.  
"Fuah~" Kari moaned, trembling up against the balcony railing. "Ha... Har- Harder-!" She weakly gasped at him, to another slap against her bottom.

"Oh Yeah!" Matt in sheer delight, took the initiative. Pulling down her shorts from behind, and sliding himself back between her legs. Against her soaping wet; pink satin panties. Matt felt himself pressing up against her warm center. To her sudden gasp; he continued rubbing himself up against her soft core. "Haa... Don't rub it against me so hard..." Kari gasped bucking up in frustration.

"Uugh! It feels so good!" Matt couldn't stop himself, and she wouldn't stop him.

"Yes!"  
"Yes!" they both panted together.

Grasping and pinching away at her breasts, while Kari arched back; gasping and wincing for air. Kari's mouth let out a small drop of saliva as she grasped onto Matt's thrusting member. "Ugh I'm gonna cum!" Matt grunted; holding himself back as Kari's hand began to pump his dick, up and down. Her soft finger tips passing over each other, spreading out to grasp a firm hold. It wasn't like her toys, and he defiantly wasn't T.K as she could feel herself tensing up.

Matt began to thrust himself against her again, the tip of his member poked through her garments. "Haa... Aah... On my back~" Kari pleaded to which Matt kindly obliged. Pulling himself away from Kari's legs and blowing his load onto her. Losing count of his wild releases; after throwing his head back in his a pure state of euphoria.  
"Nnngh! Uugh!" His hot white seed; ran down Kari's back, and dribbled onto her backside. "Haa~ That felt great" Matt caressed the back of Kari's head with one hand. Taking the final shots of his evil deed with the other hand; in a camera he had hidden on his person. Just as he was finishing his recording with the first of Tai's important women, Kari sighed back "I love you"...

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, I know I'm ignoring what 'really happens in the show'. I also don't know when and I don't know what circumstances will bring it back up. Most likely if someone recommends a character to use, upon looking back. How many female characters are there in Digimon? Hope you enjoyed it (feedbackwouldbenice)**


End file.
